In recent years, storage devices such as solid-state drives (SSDs) and the like, in which nonvolatile memories are incorporated, have become widespread. An SSD is a storage device to which a NAND memory (flash memory) is applied, and has an advantage of high performance/low energy consumption, and thus is now beginning to be utilized in various computers such as a personal computer (PC), server, and the like as a main storage in place of the hard disk drive (HDD).
An SSD is normally connected to a host device (computer) through a communication path conforming to the PCI Express (PCIe) interface standard.